Syd Wolfe
Syd Wolfe is an American singer/songwriter, actress, model & entrepreneur who, since 2009, has had 12 consecutive UK Top 10 hits, including 3 #1 singles & 3 platinum selling #1 albums. Syd, also known as the 'Big Bad Wolfe', is most notable for her #1 album "Monsters" and, in 2010, opened the major record label, Fusion Records. In the US, up until 2011, Syd was known as an actress and model. However, her debut American single "Bumblebees" reached the top 3 on Billboard in August 2011. Whilst being a music star & actress, Syd is an accomplished model having signed with the world's biggest modeling agency and one of the world's biggest fashion houses, Giorgio Armani. She has also created and endorsed many products since 2009 including her own haircare range with TIGI, digital services for Virgin Media, Pepsi and Motorola. Syd's musical career is often critically acclaimed and is considered by many as an established artist. She married Ryan Green, her former bodyguard on September 8 2011. She also has an adopted son & her younger brother, Taylor, is a successful actor, model & musician. Early Life Syd was born Sydney Nicole Wolfe, to Lewis & Darlene Wolfe, on 16 May 1986 in Rockwood, Tennessee. Syd is a middle child, with 1 older and 2 younger siblings. Syd's younger brother Taylor Wolfe is a successful actor and musician and her older sister Kimberley works for Syd as a nanny to her son, Max. The family lived in Rockwood, Tennessee until 2001 when her father Lewis Wolfe relocated the family to Los Angeles, California. Lewis worked as a self employed plumber in Tennessee for 18 years, until his children's dreams and aspirations led him to relocate to Los Angeles. Luckily for the Wolfe family, Lewis found work almost instantly and the family lived a happy middle class life. While in Los Angeles, Syd attended Los Angeles High School and was part of the graduating class of 2004. Syd majored in the arts and often took performing arts classes as extra curricular activities. In her last year at LAHS, Syd was chosen to play the part of Dorothy Gale in their production of The Wizard of Oz. Syd graduated LAHS soon after and began working as a session singer for a recording studio in Los Angeles. Music career: 2008 to present Early music career One year after Syd had graduated high school, she was discovered by US dance duo The Remotes, when she was working in an LA recording studio as a session singer. Syd later worked on the single "Keep It Up" with The Remotes in 2008 where they peaked at #47 on the Billboard Hot 100. This later led to Syd being signed by bRECORDS. Debut Album: Big Bad Wolfe (2009) Syd began work on her debut album almost as soon as she was signed to bRECORDS in August 2008. The label arranged sessions with world class producers and they worked closely with Syd producing and co-writing tracks with her. The album came together rapidly and was completed in 3 months, being prominently recorded in the UK, US & Sweden. Producers such as Max Martin & Dr Luke told the media that Syd's professionalism and integrity was 'mind blowing & genius'. Released in April 2009, after the success of debut single "Smoke & Mirrors", which reached #10 in the UK, & "Boyfriend" which was a UK #6 hit, Big Bad Wolfe debuted at #5 in the UK albums chart and went on to be certified platinum. A third single, "Highway" (UK #5) was also lifted from the album. It was during this single that Syd moved from Elite records to Ensemble entertainment. In May 2009, Syd revealed she was heading back to the US to record tracks with Ryan Teddar for her upcoming re-release. Syd worked with Teddar & Brian Kennedy on new tracks. One of which was the fourth single and Syd's first #1 "To The Floor", released June 29th. The re-release album, "Big Bad Wolfe 2.0" was later released with the fifth and final single from the era "Easy"/"Good Ol'" (UK #3) & reached #1, breaking the record for the biggest jump to #1 (40-1). Second Album: Cry Wolfe (2010) In July, Children in Need announced that they had selected Syd to release their official single for 2009. The track was later confirmed to be "Better Man" and was announced to be a buzz single for her sophomore album. The single was released November 23, 2009 and charted at #2 - selling 261,849 copies. Syd revealed during promotion for "Better Man" that "Ridiculous" would be considered the album's first and lead single and that "Better Man" was meant to be a stand alone single. It was later added to the album as a bonus track. A tour named The Cry Wolfe Tour was announced for February in support of the album. Many dates sold out within a week of going on sale. Cry Wolfe and "Ridiculous" were released together on January 4, 2010. Shortly before the releases had charted, at the album's launch party, Syd revealed she planned to take a "well deserved" break. "Ridiculous" eventually debuted at #4 and ascended to #3 the following week. The same week, Ensemble cancelled the Cry Wolfe tour and Syd was checked into a European rehabilitation clinic to treat nervous exhaustion. While Syd was in rehab, Ensemble revealed that the second single from the album would be "Looks To Kill" and would go ahead with or without Syd's involvement, stating they had spent a generous amount of money on the album and wanted to keep the spirit alive while Syd recovered. Soon after, Syd re-began promotional duties and welcomed the release of the single. Plans for this release were eventually scrapped as Syd began participation in Tango Challenge 4. On April 12, 2010, Cry Wolfe was re-issued to include the Tango Challenge track "Give Me The Night". Besides a new cover & shuffled track listing, the album had no other differences. Third album: Monsters (2011) On March 14, 2011, Syd released her third album Monsters and its lead single "The Mud". Both releases debuted at #1 on March 20, 2011 making it the first time a Syd Wolfe album had debuted at #1 on the album charts. It was also Syd's first #1 single since "To The Floor" in June 2009, marking almost 2 years between #1 singles and was regarded by many as Wolfe's return to the top of her game after a sophomore slump. The second single was "Diamond Skies" which was released in the UK on May 2, 2011 and debuted at #3. On June 20, 2011 "Diamond Skies" was re-issued as a special edition single with "Bumblebees". "Bumblebees" was released as a single in its own right in the US and peaked at #3 on the Billboard Hot 100 in July. The single went platinum and spent 12 weeks on the chart, rising back up to as high as #18 on July 18, 2011 - one week before "Monsters", the albums third single, was released physically. "Monsters", the single was released on July 25, 2011 and debuted at #1 . Endorsements & Modeling TIGI Due to her rising profile, haircare company TIGI chose Wolfe to become the new face of their brand. Syd became creatively involved with the brand, creating her own range of styling products to go on sale. Several promotional shots of Syd and products from her range,"Catwalk", were released to the public in late February 2009. On March 5th 2009, the full "Catwalk" commercial was leaked onto the internet. The advert showed Syd deciding the only way to get to the other side of a party was through the pool. It depicts Syd getting into the pool fully clothed, whilst holding her hair, and strutting through the pool. Before reaching the other side, getting out and posing for photographers. There is no mention of the hair products until the end of the commercial, though Syd plays with her hair throughout. The song playing in the ad is "Hot Stuff" which is the b-side to Syd's second single "Boyfriend". Virgin Media Virgin Media signed Syd to be the face of their V+ box on April 15th 2009. It was announced she would appear in a television commercial and on billboards. It was later revealed Syd would be working on a cover of "Angel Of The Morning". The first and only commercial premiered on TV on May 10th 2009. Syd left Virgin Media in January 2010. The Ramone Agency Syd signed a deal with Sophie Ramone's modeling agency to become a 'Top Priority' model on May 14th 2009. She became the 151st model on the books. Sophie Ramone revealed in late 2009 that Syd had become the most booked model of the year. Giorgio Armani The world famous fashion house Giorgio Armani revealed in the fourth quarter of 2009 that Syd was to replace Izzy as the female face/body of Armani. In 2010, to celebrate Syd's billboards being erected and put into print, Armani agreed to hire out the o2 Arena in London while Syd put on a free show for her fans to celebrate with her. The event, SydWolfeLive, gave fans the opportunity to apply for 3 tickets and attend the show for absolutely free. Due to the disaster in Haiti, Armani & Syd re-arranged the show to make it a benefit for Haitian charities. The show kept it's original name. Personal Life Syd adopted a son named Max. In 2009, she began a long-term relationship with alternative rock singer Luke Ramada. The relationship ended (on bad terms) in 2010. On September 8, 2011, after 18 months of dating, Syd married her former bodyguard Ryan Green. She kept her family name. Breakdown & Attempted murder Just months into her British career, Syd Wolfe began to attract a lot of negativity, believed by most to be due to her almost instantaneous success. Within months Syd had had a UK number one single and a platinum selling album and this did not bode well with many existing recording artists. Continuous digs and jibes understandably wore down the singer and she revealed all to OK Magazine in October 2009, claiming she wasn't affected by the hate she was receiving. This, of course, was untrue and the singer had a minor, but public breakdown. In this time she jokingly wished Jack Stevens dead and had a disastrous performance on BBC's "Strictly Come Dancing". It was after said performance Syd checked into The Ritz hotel in London and just a few hours later, emergency services were called as staff at the hotel had found an unconscious Syd in her room. After days of police investigations, it was revealed that a male had tried to poison Syd. It is thought Syd knows the person, but due to incredible trauma, the singer claims to have no recollection of the night. CCTV at the hotel shows a man like figure leave Syd's hotel room and began arguing with Syd in the corridor. Jack Stevens was the main suspect, also her brother Taylor Wolfe and lover Luke Ramada were linked, but all 3 denied any charges. The case continues to this day. Discography Main article: Syd Wolfe Discography Albums *2009: Big Bad Wolfe *2010: Cry Wolfe *2011: Monsters Singles *2009: "Smoke & Mirrors" *2009: "Boyfriend" *2009: "Highway" *2009: "To The Floor" *2009: "Easy"/"Good Ol' " *2009: "Better Man" *2010: "Ridiculous" *2010: "Give Me The Night" *2010: "Gypsy Shot Me Down EP" *2011: "The Mud" Tours * 2009: Big Bad Wolfe Tour * 2009: Bigger & Badder Tour * 2010: Scream Live Awards & Honors Awards Honors Category:Urapopstar Category:1986 births Category:Female artists Category:Artists with number ones